This invention relates generally to materials for addition to fused salt baths, and more particularly to materials which are in aqueous solution for addition by spraying to fused, anhydrous salt baths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,511 commonly assigned, teaches that aqueous solutions of chemicals can be added to fused non aqueous baths by spraying the aqueous solution of the chemicals over the surface of the bath in droplet size, small enough to allow the water to evaporate before the sprayed composition impinges on the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,591 teaches an apparatus that is useful in performing such spray addition of chemicals in aqueous solution to a fused anhydrous bath.
It has been found, however, that many aqueous solutions of different alkali metal hydroxides and alkali metal nitrates for treating metals, such as for scale conditioning present various types of problems, and hence are less desirable for use in the above process and apparatus. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a balanced, stable aqueous solution of materials which will remain constant, and in solution, and which will spray uniformly and consistently under operating conditions in a commercial environment. This is especially necessary when making aqueous solution additions to fused anhydrous baths containing alkali metal salts.